Interactive input systems that allow users to inject input (e.g., digital ink, mouse events etc.) into an application program using an active pointer (e.g., a pointer that emits light, sound, or other signal), a passive pointer (e.g., a finger, cylinder or other suitable object) or other suitable input devices such as for example, a mouse, or trackball, are known. These interactive input systems include but are not limited to: touch systems comprising touch panels employing analog resistive or machine vision technology to register pointer input such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,448,263; 6,141,000; 6,337,681; 6,747,636; 6,803,906; 7,232,986; 7,236,162; and 7,274,356 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0179001, all assigned to SMART Technologies of ULC of Calgary, Alberta, Canada, assignee of the subject application, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated by reference; touch systems comprising touch panels employing electromagnetic, capacitive, acoustic or other technologies to register pointer input; tablet and laptop personal computers (PCs); smartphones; personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other handheld devices; and other similar devices.
Above-incorporated U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,906 to Morrison et al. discloses a touch system that employs machine vision to detect pointer interaction with a touch surface on which a computer-generated image is presented. A rectangular bezel or frame surrounds the touch surface and supports digital imaging devices at its corners. The digital imaging devices have overlapping fields of view that encompass and look generally across the touch surface. The digital imaging devices acquire images looking across the touch surface from different vantages and generate image data. Image data acquired by the digital imaging devices is processed by on-board digital signal processors to determine if a pointer exists in the captured image data. When it is determined that a pointer exists in the captured image data, the digital signal processors convey pointer characteristic data to a master controller, which in turn processes the pointer characteristic data to determine the location of the pointer in (x,y) coordinates relative to the touch surface using triangulation. The pointer coordinates are conveyed to a computer executing one or more application programs. The computer uses the pointer coordinates to update the computer-generated image that is presented on the touch surface. Pointer contacts on the touch surface can therefore be recorded as writing or drawing or used to control execution of application programs executed by the computer.
Multi-touch interactive input systems that receive and process input from multiple pointers using machine vision are also known. One such type of multi-touch interactive input system exploits the well-known optical phenomenon of frustrated total internal reflection (FTIR). According to the general principles of FTIR, the total internal reflection (TIR) of light traveling through an optical waveguide is frustrated when an object such as a pointer touches the waveguide surface, due to a change in the index of refraction of the waveguide, causing some light to escape from the touch point. In such a multi-touch interactive input system, the machine vision system captures images including the point(s) of escaped light, and processes the images to identify the touch position on the waveguide surface based on the point(s) of escaped light for use as input to application programs.
In order to facilitate collaboration, a plurality of computing devices can connect to a common host server. The host server executes a collaboration application that allows users of the plurality of computing devices to work together in a common collaborative session. However, since the users of the plurality of computing devices can navigate the application independent of the other users, collaboration between the users may become cumbersome.
It is therefore an object to provide a novel method of navigation during a collaboration session and a novel interactive board employing the same.